just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Sibling Rivalries (franchise)
The Sibling Rivalries franchise (current run: July 8, 2013 - Present) is the second comic franchise in the T.J. Productions Comic Universe, following the Cletus Comics franchise. Although Cletus Comics is full of many comics and specials, Sibling Rivalries is still more diverse with its three prequels and its main series. The series is mainly about the McReary Family, including the siblings Patrick, Francis, Gerald, Derrick, and Kate McReary, although many other characters appear in the franchise as well. Throughout the franchise, many locations appear, spanning from Canada to the United States of America. There are several characters named after characters that appeared in Grand Theft Auto IV, but besides the shared names, there are absolutely no connections between the comics and the video game series in real life. Below is information about all of the content in the franchise. Prequels Comic Series Comic Listing (Sibling Rivalries) Season 1 {| class="article-table" !Comic No. (season) !Comic No. (total) !Comic Title !Release Date !Length |- |1 |1 |"Hello, Wisconsin!" |July 8, 2013 |9 pages |- |2 |2 |"The McRearys Get Schooled!" |July 21, 2013 |13 pages |- |3 |3 |"Frightful Football Reunions" |July 25, 2013 |9 pages |- |4 |4 |"The Big Trade-Off" |August 2, 2013 |14 pages |- |5 |5 |"Gonzales Vs. McReary" |August 7, 2013 |13 pages |- |6 |6 |"Diamonds in the Rough" |August 15, 2013 |13 pages |- |7 |7 |"The Curse of the Milderbeast" |August 19, 2013 |11 pages |- |8 |8 |"Locker 239" |August 23, 2013 |14 pages |- |9 |9 |"San Salvador's Story" |September 13, 2013 |12 pages |- |10 |10 |"Yearning to be Young" |September 30, 2013 |11 pages |- Season 2 {| class="article-table" !Comic No. (season) !Comic No. (total) !Comic Title !Release Date !Length |- |1 |11 |"The McRearys' Halloween Special!" |November 6, 2013 |7 pages |- |2 |12 |"Roommates" |November 19, 2013 |9 pages |- |3 |13 |"The Football Faker" |November 24, 2013 |9 pages |- |4 |14 |"The Ballad of Anti-Cutecumber" |December 13, 2013 |9 pages |- |5 |15 |"Happy New Year!" |February 5, 2014 |7 pages |- |6 |16 |"Love is What Makes the World Go 'Round" |February 15, 2014 |9 pages |- |7 |17 |"A Day With Drew Brees" |March 7, 2014 |7 pages |- |8 |18 |"Dodgeball Mishap" |March 14, 2014 |10 pages |- |9 |19 |"Best Brother" |May 22, 2014 |8 pages |- |10 |20 |"Do You Get The Message?" |May 27, 2014 |9 pages |- Season 3 {| class="article-table" !Comic No. (season) !Comic No. (total) !Comic Title !Release Date !Length |- |1 |21 |"Not Afraid (Of Losing My Concert Tickets)" |July 14, 2014 |10 pages |- |2 |22 |"Meet The Robots!" |August 3, 2014 |25 pages |- |3 |23 |"A Family Pet" |August 4, 2014 |5 pages |- |4 |24 |"Field Trip Gone Wrong! |August 11, 2014 |7 pages |- |5 |25 |"Patrick McReary: School President" |September 8, 2014 |9 pages |- |6 |26 |"House Party" |January 4, 2015 |11 pages |- |7 |27 |"The Pool Date" |July 1, 2015 |11 pages |- |8 |28 |"Fourth Of July" |July 7, 2015 |12 pages |- |9 |29 |"Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter)" |July 31, 2015 |30 pages |- Season 4 {| class="article-table" !Comic No. (season) !Comic No. (total) !Comic Title !Release Date !Length |- |1 |30 |"The Step-Cousins Wilson" |August 12, 2015 |11 pages |- |2 |31 |"The Return of Armando Vasquez" |August 25, 2015 |12 pages |- |3 |32 |"Portrait of a Football Player" |September 2, 2015 |13 pages |- |4 |33 |"Wouldn't It Be Nice?" |September 8, 2015 |12 pages |- |5 |34 |"The Amnesia Act of 2015" |September 19, 2015 |13 pages |- |6 |35 |"One Tough Break-Up" |October 20, 2015 |15 pages |- |7 |36 |"Haunted House of Horror" |November 7, 2015 |15 pages |- |8 |37 |"Feeling Peachy" |November 17, 2015 |11 pages |- Season 5 {| class="article-table" !Comic No. (season) !Comic No. (total) !Comic Title !Release Date !Length |- |1 |38 |"Trading Places" |December 2, 2015 |17 pages |- |2 |39 |"A Christmas Story" |December 22, 2015 |14 pages |- |3 |40 |"Straight Outta Green Bay" |January 25, 2016 |38 pages |- |4 |41 |"Best Frenemies" |February 7, 2016 |15 pages |- |5 |42 |"Uncle Cameron Moves In" |February 18, 2016 |16 pages |- |6 |43 |"The Lockdown" |February 29, 2016 |10 pages |- |7 |44 |"Satellite Screw-Up" |March 22, 2016 |22 pages |- |8 |45 |"ApRiL fOoLs DaY: wIsCoNsIn StYlE!" |April 10, 2016 |16 pages |- Season 6 {| class="article-table" !Comic No. (season) !Comic No. (total) !Comic Title !Release Date !Length |- |1 |46 |"Great Balls of Paint" |July 13, 2018 |15 pages |- |2 |47 |"Kate and Mark's Mall Madness" |August 3, 2018 |13 pages |- |3 |48 |"Get Rec'd!" |August 21, 2018 |17 pages |- |4 |49 |"Francis's Hat |August 26, 2018 |10 pages |- |- |5 |50 |"Attack of the BeastDroid" |September 3, 2018 |14 pages |- |6 |51 |"Wisconsin's Greatest Hero" |September 16, 2018 |21 pages |- Characters Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction Sibling Rivalries Locations Featured * Canada **British Colombia ***Victoria (appears in SR: VS) ***Vancouver (appears in SR: VS, SR: SRA, and SR: TI) ***Countryside Village (appears in SR: VS, SR: SRA, and SR) * United States of America **Wisconsin ***Green Bay (main setting of SR) ***Appleton (appears in the SR comic "Uncle Cameron Moves In") **California ***San Diego (appears in the SR comic "Straight Outta Green Bay") ***Compton (appears in the SR comic "Straight Outta Green Bay") See Also * Sibling Rivalries/List of Cancelled Comics * Sibling Rivalries/Ideas For Future Comics Trivia * The entire franchise spans a total of 26 years, from its earliest point (2007, the setting of the opening scene of "Yearning to be Young") to its latest point (2033, the setting of the epilogue of the same comic). Though the main events of the series are set starting from 2011 and is currently in the year 2016. Related Works * Cletus Comics, a sister franchise of SR * Turner's Second Chance, the standalone "cousin" of SR * San Francisco Underground, another standalone "cousin" of SR, and the upcoming prequel of TSC * The Brotherly Bond, a scrapped sister franchise of SR Category:Sibling Rivalries